raimundo_pedrosa_should_have_been_my_usernamefandomcom-20200214-history
Danny Phantom Unlimited Phantom Traveler Breakout
Writter's note: this story is the conclusion to the Phantom Traveler story arc which runs through chapter 19-21 of the regular series. Danny Phantom Unlimited Phantom Traveler: Breakout Conclusion Ninth Act: Conclusion, Part 2 Inside the dance club in which the ghost-zombies keep their oppressors and choreographers, the Groovy Gang, imprisoned Danny Phantom and his sister Jazz Fenton, in armor of high-tech ammunition, fight back-to-back against a duo of ogre-looking ghost-zombies. Her armor, is a smaller, upgraded, body-tight and portable version of the Ecto-Skeleton that enhances her capabilities ten-folds, rather than a hundred-folds and uses bloodstream nanobots to control her breathing and heart rate, eliminating the lethal fatigue caused by the original having no drawback on her. Despite the small battle chassis this battle suit grants her the best defense against ghosts attacks making her capable of withstanding a full-blown attack from the ghost-zombie she's fighting right in the chest. The ghost-zombie strikes with all his might, the creature is almost as strong as Danny himself and the blow would have douse her all over the wall, but Jazz is protected by a malleable crystalline ceramic armor interlaced with nano-fibers of carbon and titanium. She takes the punch without even flinch, throwing a smug grin at her prey through her visor instead, her armor made her invulnerable. But its upgrades are more than just an enhanced endoskeleton, this Ecto-Skeleton's best feature was not its protective capabilities, but clearly the offensive ones. Fashioned with a long pair of blades protruding all along her forearms, similar to Danny's guillotine's blades, this model was made to deliver deadly strikes to severely maim ghosts. This blades could also be reshaped or replaced by any other weapon due to its "Malleable Multi-Weapon Function." Nevertheless, this are short-range weapons, and Jazz is personally more fond of long-range weapons with actual firepower such as the suit's Plasma Cannon she shapes her right hand into. Rising her cannon with an electric purple aura forming and intensifying around it as it charges, she fires a devastating burst of pure ecto-energy, the size of her head. The blast should be strong enough to shatter a GIW tank to pieces, yet the ghost-zombie proves to be far more durable than them, as it only scorched its chest and face and barely flings him near the edge of the dance floor. Entering in a state of feral/berserker rage, it pounces at her elongating its nails as claws and firing a barrage of spikes from its long, filthy and fluffy hair but Jazz wasn't worried about it. With superhuman reflexes and usual fast thinking she shapes a shield from both arms enhanced with a pulse of green ghost-energy around it that deflects the spikes and the blows from the ogre-like chomper. Angrier at her, it roars a powerful ghost ray at point-blank range but Jazz stands unaffected, even laughing at it. With her firepower and resilience Jazz is practically unstoppable on the battlefield, capable of sustaining deadly amounts of damage with little to no effect while delivering the same or even more damage to her attacker and poor bastard, she was bound to cause him pain. Swinging her right leg swiftly, she kicks its head with the blade tip rising up over her boot and slashes its shoulder with her boot's blade-heel. Shaking her hands she pulls out two silver batons from her wrists compartments and generates a green ghost-energy saber on her left hand and a bouble saber on her righ hand with spiked guard earch one. Swinging her sabers dexterously with flowing swift and smooth movements outspeeding the ghost-zombie, it was almost as if the monster was fighting a second Danny who was fighting with his arm-swords and push energy blades. Needless to say, he exceled in both strenght and speed, over the gost-zombie he was fighting, yet it doesn't mean it wouldn't resist his attacks. In response to their weapons the ghost-zombies craft weapons of their own from their very own ghostly rotten flesh, generating a long wihp-like tentacle with a spiked striking head from their forearms, using them as flails, swinging them all around the place. The two brothers move to their left in perfect sync letting the ghost-zombies hit themselves in he face with their own weapons but this wouldn't hold them off, instead they whiplash even harder breaking the dance floor in half. Danny and Jazz barely avoid their attack zipping along the surface releasing a small amount of energy compressed from their feet, reaching the edge of the sundered dance floor leaving green skid marks. Sabers swinging, whips cracking, blood flowing. The direst of dances was being danced and. Danny on his side, can't get his mind out of one disturbing fact. "You know what I just realized?" Asks Danny to his sister as he dodges the fists of his opponent. "Your armor is a robot copy of the Witchblade." "What?! No, is not!" She utters kicking the ghost-zombie in the head a second time with devastating force. The beast had the upper hand in strength but it could posibly not dodge her. With his claws Danny slashes the arm of his ghost-zombie scraping into the bone unleashing a sheath of green ghost-blood all over the dance floor as he replies "Oh really? How does it look when is not activated?" "Like a… bracelet with a big jewel. But that doesn't mean anything!" "Aha. Well let's see: it gives you superhuman strength, you can fire energy blasts…" "When shaping it into a very large Plasma Cannon," she cuts him off. "…it comes with swords your arms," he points out as she swings her right hand using her arm's swing blade to slay her ghost-zombie in half, "and it comes with blades in places where there shouldn't be any blades. And let's not forget about the fact that, and this is half the reason why we're fighting back-to-back, this armor if drawn in a comic or a cartoon it would make a helluva fanservice shot." Indeed, the way the armor covered her lean and athletic body made her look more voluptuous and centerfold giving her that impossible hourglass-figure that drives any man crazy, a side effect of its default female design with an almost excessive breastplate, and her knee-high metal boots with heels made her already long legs look even longer and sexier and her behind …Ok, it looks like a fruit hanging way too low even for this writer. Is then when she realizes. "Oh my God, this is a copy of the Witchblade," exclaims with her eyes wide open. "See. What did I tell you?" Channeling his energy through his arm-swords, Danny dlivers the final blow cutting in half his ghost-zombie with enough energy to burn the remains. It was a clean death with no ghost blood or entrails left to be spread, or at least it was on his side, Jazz on the other side made a bloody mess spreading the ectoplasm and insides of the ghost-zombie she fought all over the dance floor and even her blades were still dripping its blood. "So, can you sense any other inside?" She inquires. "No," he answers. "But I can sense two humans in the basement." "Wait, you can sense humans too?" "Well, that's an understanding. More like I can smell their weed from here." Danny lied, what he didn't want to say was I used the scanner of my suit of unknown origin to look for any human life form in the place. Jazz glares at him retracting her armor. "Come on," says taking her by the hand gently, phasing both into the basement. Down there, they find Fran tied up and gagged to a pipeline. "This is a lousy ass trap. Am I supposed to believe she tied herself to the pipes?" Asks as he becomes intangible while Andy comes at him from behind with a knife running pass through him. "So help me understand, you used the chompers to build this hero image for yourselves, but then what? She said it was too much and now you're gonna kill her, so you made this big mess to cover her death and give her a heroine's death while you get all the glory as the one who stopped them? Or did they just went out of control? 'Cuz she is way too fat to play damissel in distress." Fran sounds a series of muffed noises that were most likely curses to his name. "Oh please, like you're not fat." "I don't have to sit here sit here and explain anything to you, freak!" He yells. "Come here Tinkers." With a wolf whistle, Andy calls for their white tiger to the fight. Out of the dark the tiger jumps into scene growling at Danny. "You're calling you scaredy cat to a ghost fight? What's he gonna do? Shudder on me to death?" "No, I'm calling a ghost-hybrid tiger to a ghost-hybrid fight." "What?" He asks as his ghost sense goes off. "Oh damn it." In that moment, the green glowing white cat goes ghost with a green energy ring splitting up and down, becoming a large green ghost-tiger with black and white strips of at least six times its original size. Its muscles were now larger and far more powerful than ever before, its fangs grew curved, sharper and longer, extending down from the mouth as sabertooth fangs. Slowly, the robust beast prowls around Danny staring at him with those big red glowing eyes as if it was saying "Run little bitch, run", with its paws and claws now smoldering and burning the ground with every step it took whilst swinging its flaming tail. "This is bad." Danny says a second before the tiger utters a powerful roar even he could feel vibrate through his body, bristling a line of large bone quills along its back. "Ok, this is really bad," says pulling out his mechanical spider legs. "You think this is bad? Wait till you meet the other ones," Andy says with a devilish smug grin in his face. "All right, I'll take care of Dark Driger over here while you take care of Dark Freddy," Danny sounded to Jazz. Phasing into the ground and then out of it, Danny takes the ghost-hybrid tiger out of the basement and away from his sister. "You are so toast. When my brother returns, he is sooo going to blow your knees," Jazz sounded with her arms folded, glowering at him. "You say that as if he had any chance in life of ever making it out of this. You know what awaits for him upstairs? Nothing but the largest horde of ghost-zombies ever. Every patient, every person that has walked into the hospital long enough to get infected with my nanites is now a ghost-ghoul and is under my control now. And you know what their prime directive is? To kill Danny Phantom." "Yeah… he's still gonna blow your knees. But I still don't get it. You attacked those towns so you can look like heroes when you save them, I get that, but then why are you making all this ruckus?" "Do you really want that old cartoon villain cliche? Do you really want me to monologue?" "Well, I'm guessing you're gonna have a hard time when he blows your knees so now would be better." Andy sighs pressing his knuckles against his eyes. "Fine… If I must, I must… you can sit if you want." "No thanks, I'm fine." "It all started a few days after the bomb. Fran and I were on a case, a haunted house. It seemed simple at first but then…" "You proved yourselves incompetent as always and whoever you were trying to help would fire you?" "That is… Yes," says angry. "In that moment Fran's conviction on our ghost-hunting career was… diminishing. She began to doubt of us the same way people does, she began to think that we were as useless as they think we are. She was thinking of leaving the team to have a 'normal life', what is that?! A life with a miserable job and devoid of excitement? She wouldn't want that, I know her enough to know she doesn't like that, but there she was thinking of giving up on our dreams of being the best ghost-hunting team and mystery solvers ever. I couldn't let her do that, I couldn't let her give up on our dream, on us! "And when I found a dying 'ghozbie' as you call them, I thought maybe if I could control it like that blue ghost chick did in her fight with your brother, we could become the saviors this world needs. "So I began to experiment with Fran's equipment and it didn't took me too long before I discovered a device that played in the same frequency in which their nanites operate." "Wait, how did you know they work with nanobots?" "One story at the time!" Andy yells exasperated. "Gee, ok. Gosh, give them one shot as a villain, and they think they can yell at everyone." "After that, it was all about timing. It started with small attacks, then in a few weeks we were taking care of big groups, keeping people safe, from them." "Don't you mean safe from you?" "Then we got the book, and soon before we realized it we were more famous than we ever thought, we even got a call for an interview with Larry King and Lance Thunder! I mean, can you believe that? The great Lance Thunder himself wanted us in his show, he wanted to talk with us. But then a Phantom came in… "Your brother, he had to stick his nose where he wasn't called, and I could tell by the look in his eyes, he was suspicious. It was there when I realized how this would end: either he would keep digging into this eventually finding out the truth (which as you can see he did) or he could die while trying, and quite honestly, I was really fond with the second option, so I sent the signal for all the sleeping nanites inside every person who was treated or worked at that hospital long enough to get infected, it would be an outbreak, a pandemic like no other-the entire city would be in a ghost danger so big not even the great Danny Phantom could stop it, and when Fran and I put an end to it, we would be inarguably the greatest ghost-hunters ever. "But when Fran saw me controlling these ghouls, she tried to stop me, and broke my master control, it was then when all hell brooke loose-and the worst? …Her lack of faith in me and my plan. But she'll see… I was right all along. I can make this work, for her, for us!" "You know what I think? I think you're lying. I think you didn't do this for her, you did this for yourself. After all this years together, living on the road with her, trying to hunt ghosts, you knew nothing else, all you ever knew was Fran, your cat, and ghost-hunting. So when she said enough, when she wanted to make her separate way, you got scared, you couldn't bare to watch her walk away because that means to watch your whole life fall apart, that's why you made all this shenanigans to keep her by your side. And the saddest thing is that is not even a twisted act of love, no, it was all selfish, you did this for you. It was all fear and jealousy and for that I pity you." "You pity me? We'll see who pities who when I-we get all the fame, money and respect from people on earth. Fran, don't believe any of what she says. I did this for you," he says at into the eyes of his longlife partner oblivious to the fear in her and the horror she felt for his acts, "so we can have what we always wanted." "You know, forget about what I said earlier, I will blow your knees myself." "Oh, you think you have what it takes?" "I can wipe your white ass at any time." "Really? Maybe we should put that to test," said snapping his fingers, summoning a group of twenty ghost-zombies. "Did I mention that I have a second master control made up, right behind my coclear implant? Well I do, it kinda works at thought and although I cannot control all of them, I can still control some of them." There she was, Jazz Fenton all alone, surrounded by ghost-zombies waiting for the order to attack and tear her apart limb by limb, so/then why wasn't she afraid? If she didn't know any better, she would think of herself as crazy for how calm she was while standing there among such foul and dangerous creatures, for not being scared at all when facing these monsters. She knew she should be afraid of them but there was, not shred of fear in her, she was a Fenton after all. That's why instead of fear she felt thrilled as if this was where she belonged, among monsters, among ghost fighting them. Hunting ghosts was the family business, wasn't it? It ran in her blood since the day she was born, it was the one thing they all shared and she could feel it right now, that thing inside her that for so long she denied, it was the roaring thrill of the hunt, that part of her that craved for fighting ghosts. Meanwhile, above them Danny fights the giant ghost-tiger using his mechanical spider legs to hold him off as it pounces over him, taking him down on the dance floor. "My god, what do they feed you with? Steroids?" Asks keeping its fangs away from his face as it tries to bite if off. Staring directly into the tiger's jaw, he fires a powerful green ghost from his eyes which is greatly enhanced by the plano-convex design of his lenses. The tiger jumps off of him screaming in pain with its mouth and face scorched. It growls staring staring at him with its red bright eyes as it quickly degenerates the damaged tissue. The hate in his eyes was impossible to hide. Soon it began to blaze as it made a snorting sound, breathing out a large green and purple flare at him. "Well check it out, that's what I cal a tyger, tyger burning bright." Danny jokes generating a cold energy shield. "Right, Jazz is downstairs and she is the only one who'd get it." "I got it, sir." Said his operative system Gasper. "And it sucked." "You're a cybernetic ghost, what do you know about jokes?" "I know yours are lame, and I got an app for that. Also I have an app to hack the nanites so you can control them, but it is still a beta so it will take a while, and… well I don't make any promises that won't keep, I'm not a politician." Sarcastically, Danny replies "Great! That is, that is… how long would it take." "About twenty minutes." "Isn't there a way to make it faster?" Asks hovering over the tiger. "Yes, but you have to get close." "How-?" "Close enough to make it uncomfortable." "Of course I do." "Are you afraid, sir?" "Afraid? Ha! This is going to be a snap. An annoying one, but still a snap." Four white rings of energy appear next to Danny splitting as his transformation rings, generating four duplicates. Using the detonation cord, one of the clones lassoes the ghost-zombie tiger as a cow tying its paws, while the other three fire a ghost ray from their hands and eyes to fight its resistance. Danny slowly walks closer to the tiger as his clones cease fire, placing his hand on its head. Upon contact with the surprisingly soft fur of the monster, his knuckles weights begin to bright blue as circuit board lines glow from them along his hand and fingers, then extending onto the head of the ghost-zombie beast. "Ok, now what?" He asks. "Now you wait til I'm done with this." "Wait?! Come on! I have a sister to protect her." "I don't understand, sir. First you start a prank war with her, saying you miss the days in which you could vex her all the time regardless of her wellbeing, but then you try keep her away from danger even though she has proven to be able to take care of herself as well as you do, why?" "Of course you don't understand, your a ghost software and I'm also guessing you are an only child." "That's an understanding." "The reason I started the war was not because I like to piss her off, well I do and a lot, but because I miss my sister and all the good times we had together when we used to play back when we were kids. Now we're all grown ups and hunters, all we do is hunt, and when we don't, all we fight and not in the funny way, but when we were kids, playing each other pranks, it wasn't just how we entertained ourselves on the road or when there was nothing good on TV, that was how we said each other 'I love you' which without actually having to, that's why I started it again to do with the fact I wanted to win that war,- because I mess her, and that is why I didn't and I don't want her to be close to these things, regular ghosts, that's ok, but ghost-zombies? No way. They're too dangerous and I love her more than I'm willing to admit to…" Danny pauses for a second taking a deep breathe. "If she becomes one of these things… I just couldn't make it. That's why I'm so protective of her. She is my sister, and I couldn't forgive myself if she gets hurt because of me." He admits prone. "Yo-you saw what happened, what I had to do back at Monica's, I don't want that for her. That's why I left her with the evil pothead, that dimwit could possibly not do anything without his army." "Ok, so you prank each other because you love each other, that's how your brotherly love works, that's your quality brotherly/sisterly binding time. But then, why do you get so mad when she tries to protect you? That's what brothers do, they protect each other." "Because I'm not a little kid anymore!" He yells. "I might miss how things were when we were children, but it doesn't mean I want her to see me as a child. Besides I'm the one with the powers, I'm the one who should protect her and not the other way around, I'm the one who-" "Is putting a though act in front of his sister?" "Now, why would I do that?" "Because you don't want her to see that you might—might be looking for your big sister's shelter and comfort because you are scared of how things have changed in your life just this months—and the way you have been slowly changing as well, and most important, of how much you could change because you don't know where is the limit?" "…That is… not as ridiculous as it sounds." Danny admits. The suit keeps hacking the nanites as the tiger snorts and whiplashes him with its flaming tail, burning his face and flinging him onto the wall. Danny gets up enraged. "That's it Tigger. No more Mr. Nice Phantom!" Danny states with his hands and claws blazing, pressing the detonation button of his explosive cord in his vambrace. As Danny fights the giant tiger, Jazz stands before Andy surrounded by dozens of his ghost-zombies, all of them mowed down by her hand. The beasts fought savagely, but she was relentless, she was a natural hunter, she was more brutal, she was a Fenton and no ghost could possibly lay hand on her. "Very nice. It seems that your Cloneblade konck-off has paid off well," Andy says claping slowly at her, remaining calm and even arrogant, "but how long do you think you can keep it off? Do you think Do you think you can take everything I throw at you?" "Bring it on sucker! You ain't got the guts!" she yells at him, rising her fist and lowering her face visor, a transparent mask-helmet that protects her face. "Damn, I'm getting good at this," says to her self. "All right, but keep in mind, you asked for this." Snapping his fingers, Andy summons another twenty ghost-zombies, this was the third lot he summoned and as the first forty they were fated to fail. Pulling out a pair of swingblades from her boots and her wrists, she hurls at the wall of ghost-zombies standing befre her blocking their attacks with her froearms, hacking their hands, claws or whatever limb they had. When cutting it close to Andy, a ghastly figure flies at her at great speed and grabs her by the shoulders pushing her back, but she quickly extands the blades heels in her boots to generate traction by pining the ground and takes the creature covered in black shrouds by the neck with her arm straigh as possible, pushing i away from her and then shaping her left arm into a Plasma Cannon to tear it apart molecule by molecule with a purple ghost ray. "Warning: The Suit Energy Levels are running down 65%" said a computer voice. "What? I thought this thing had an Ecto-Converter." All the while Danny fights not only the ghost-zombie tiger but also a new group of ghost-zmbies, all of them in their ghost form. "Ok... this is as bad as it looks like," said rising his blades, harshly beaten with his mouth bleeding ectoplasm. "But I'm still gonna beat you." Runing at full speed, he jumps and swing over the head of the largest and bulkiest ghost-zombie tapping its ears and landing in squat. "You guys mind if I play some music? I have something that will blow your minds," pressing a red button in his wrist device, he detonated the two Phantom Explosives he placed inside its hears blowing its head. The headless body falls on the ground as its green brains rain all over the place. "Now, don't think I forgot about you Diego," says to the tiger teleporting over its head, trying to hold it as thight as he can. "Gas hack it now!" "Almost got it, almost got it, I got it!" Gasper said as the savafe tiger is amed down, "...Congratulations you got it last." "Asimple tank you would have been enough," "Whatever," says sitting on the back of the tiger. "No we can control all the ghozbies we can-" "Ah, sir, remeber I told you this was a beta version?" "Yeah, what about it?" "Well, it only orks on one chomper at the time." "Please tell me this is that app for jokes you told me earlier." "I'm afraid not." "So I wasted all this time trying to tame this cat for nothing?" "Well..." "You know what? Fuck you, I'm doing this old school. But first, and you probably saw this one coming," says creating a large ice sword. "I HAVE THE POWER!" Yells vimly bursting in ghost energy, "Man, I alway wanted to do that." Riding the ghost-zombie tiger at the swarm of ghost-zombie ahead of him swing his ice sword, prepared for the most viscerall ghost-zpmbie slaugther so far, ready to hit them hard with everything he has, and so will the ghost-zombies... Moments later... "Aaaaggghhh... that is soooooo... eeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwww..." Danny says as he gets out of a large green pile of butchered ghost-zombies. Joining his hands he uses his telekinesis to generate a sheathe of telekinetic energy between his body and the filth, explanding it as a bubble to clean off the guts and ectoplasm, creating gust of wind of wind and energy. "Ok, you know the drill, Gas. This never happened." "Ok sir," "Never!" "If it makes you feel any better, that she-chomper had very larg breasts. Is very understandable for a man to get distracted witth such things floating in the air, even if theiy were half rotten." "I said not a word. Now let's get Jazz and the Brady Bunch," Galloping on the tiger into the basement, Danny finds himself with an astounding surprise. "Oh, hi Danny. No need for help, I can tie the evil pothead myself," Jazz said tying Andy to the popeline surrounded by a myriad of ghost-zombies all of them mutilated and wasted by her. "Wow... did you do this?" He aks going human. "Yep." "On your own." "What can I say? I'm just that awesome." "An the Ecto-Skeleton..." "It ran out of energy, It won't work up untill anther 24 hours." "And you did all this... alone..." "Well, you came in riding a ghost tiger like if you were He-Man, so... You also had your share of fun, haven't you?" "Well, I... saw a few things I might not forget soob. I had better though, but the city is still plagued." Says trying to walk among the guts and ectoplasm that flooded the floor. "Don't worry, we can force him to call them out..." Jazz says not knowing Andy had just spoted his bowie knife very close to his leg. "So.. I guess you didn't need me after all." He admits pensive, in low voice. "Hey, I'm a grown woman, I can take care of myself, but it doesn't mean I don't need my pain-in-the-ass little brother," she says ruffling his haed. While Jazz tells her little brother about her battle, Andy gets his hands on his knife and quickly begins to cut the ropes. "So, how are we gonna deal with the pothead?" Asks squat checking the mouth of a ghost-zombie with piraña fangs. "Why don't you overshadow him?" "And getting a second hand trip? No thanks." says hardly moving across the room to see an octopus headed chomper. "Ok, what about-" "Jazz look out!" Yell the second he sees Andy on his feet from the corner of his eye. Rushing in, Andy stabs Jazz in the back with his bowie knife. "NOOO!" Full of spite, he twist the knife and pulls it out as he runs away. Danny flies going ghost by instinct. "Noooo! Jazz. Jazz come on!" Says holding his sisters on his arms. "Hey, hey... come here, come here sis', let me look at ya," says touching the wound on her back. "Oh, hey look, it's not even that bad... It's not even that bad, see? Jazz, Jazz! Hey, listen to me, I'm going to patch you up okay... You'll be as good as new. Huh? I'm here to take care of you, got it? I'm going to take care of you! I gotcha. It's my job, right, watch after my pain-in-the-ass big sister." Danny weeps. "Don't leave me, please... I need you... I need you! Gas, tell me there is something in this wretched suit that can save her!" "The suit doesn't come firt aid." "No... Jazz... Jazz! No. No-no-no-no-no-no. Oh, God. Oh, God... " says as he sees her vital signs dying fast. "But... maybe I can save her life if I posses her." "What? How?" "You said ityourself, I am a ghost and as such I heal as fast as you do. If I posses her, I can heal her body while healing myself, but-" "Do it" I don't care the price, just do it!" "Fine, but while I'm gone, the suit will run in its default functions, no special weapons, only your power on the limit." "I don't care," says reaching her forehead. Green circuit boardlines glow along his sleeve as Gasper leaves the suit to posses Jazz. Danny waits desperate to see his sister open her eyes during a whole minute that seemed to last forever as Gasper repeairs the damage in her body. Jazz wakes up in a sudden gasp getting all of her air back. "Danny what...? Why does my back hurt and... is this? Is this blood? Did he-" "He tried to stab you, but... don't worry he only got as much as a paper cut, nothing I can't heal." "Wait, ypu can heal now?!" "Yes. I did. I heald you. All in a day of work, but don't worry, the first time is always free... You might feel a bit dizzy and backache though." "And he... ran away?" "Don't worry, I'll get him later." "No, you're not. We will, Team Fenton, remember?" Jazz smiles at him. "Right." Danny says with a coy smile huging his sister as hard as he can. "Ouch, my back. You sure you healed me right?" Epilogue 1 In the backwoods of Salem, Andy runs desperate for his life. Twenty minutes ago he acted out of rage and spite when he saw how his plan to become half of the best ghost-hunter team ever was thwarted by the Fenton brothers. In retaliation he stabbed Jazz Fenton in the back and left her for death, except… the plan was never his to begin with and trying to kill a Fenton is a self-condemned death sentence of its own. As he rushes into the woods he thinks he is safe from the wrath of the Phantom, that he is crying for his sister… Nothing further from the truth. "You bastard!" yells Danny blowing up the line of trees in front of Andy with a ghost-energy wave. "You tried to kill her!" "You surprised?" He asks hiding his fear with arrogance. "I killed hundreds of people to get to the top. And I'll a hundred more to get there!" Danny yells full of rage and hate sweeping another energy wave at his feet. Andy falls on the ground scared of what he might do next. Just now I realized, maybe I should have just run and not stabbing her instead. "You tried to kill her. You tried to take away the person I love the most in this world! And blood demands blood," he drawled. "What you did can only be paid by taking away from you that who you love the most." "Fran… listen to me freak, if you-"Danny cuts him off with another energy wave hurled at his feet. "But… I'm a hero… killing for revenge is not a hero's behave. Putting you behind bars, that's what a hero would do." Danny said as he rises his left hand with a blue aura on it firing a cold energy blast crystallizing an ice cage around Andy. "Ice bars?" He chuckles. "So you're gonna leave me here in such a fragile construct?" "No. I'm gonna make you watch, I'm gonna make you watch what you've done." Snapping his fingers he teleports every ghost-zombie in the city his clones could find in the last twenty minutes while he prowled for Andy in the woods. The myriad of monsters tries to grab Andy pulling their hands through the ghost ice bars. "You-you can't leave me here with those things, they'd kill me, you-you are a hero. You save people." "Save people? Yeah, I guess that's kinda my gig, but... I might not gonna save you. Now, if I recall correctly, I also made you a promise: I said next time I saw you, I will blow your knees," said pointing at him with his right hand glowing green. "And a hero never breaks his word." Glaring at him with his slanted lenses, he fires an intense energy blast from his finger tip blowing Andy's right knee. "My knee!" Andy shouts in pain. "Don't be such a cry baby, you still got a second one. Maybe I should fix that." Says shooting at his left knee. "Now, I wonder how long do you have until your creations break through my ice cage, because you know, that is such a fragile construct." The monsters made by Andy keep pushing and pounding at the ice cage, the cage holds them off, but he knew that it would soon give in. He crawls onto th center of the cage trying to satay away from their claws. His heart was racing, fear told -yelled- him to run but he had no legs anymore, and all he could do now was peeing his pants as the monsters keep pounding at the ice, again… and again… and again and then one more time and with every pound a new crack would appear "Oh my God, the suspense is killing me," said Danny with a smile as he blasts the ice cage so the ghost-zombies can eat Andy. Rushing as wild beasts they prey on Andy tearing apart his arms with their claws and fangs. In his last dying words he yells "...Y-you think I'm bad? You think you are bad?! Just… til you meet others-" Danny floats over the trees as Andy gets mauled by his monsters, and in his heart he knows, he fells he has done the right thing and in his mind… there is not the slightest sign of regret for his actions. He regrets he ever had to kill a kid but letting the monster that pushed him on that situation die at the hands of his victims, killing the man who almost killed his sister pushing him over the limit? A limit no hero should cross and he never thought he would? He loved to hear that man screaming as he was torn apart by those feracious ghost-zombies and he would do that again if he had to... God... what's happening to me?, he thinks to himself. Danny leaves the ghost-zombies inside a bubble-shaped ghost shield so they wouldn't escape through the ground and to contain the explosion once their nanites expire. Epilogue 2 Salem MassachusettsSeptember, 6. 04:34 PM Local Time After taking care of every ghost-zombie they could find, and helping some of the injuried, Jazz and Danny give their farewell to the few remaining Police Officers of Salem. "I know what you did last night." Jazz says. "What?" he asks startled. "Wh-what do you mean?" "Monica told me about it. She said she doesn't hate you... she said... she knows you didn't have other choice..." "Ah, that... yeah, I... I dont want to talk about it." Answers prone. "Danny you... you had to... you had to do it. I got it, I know there is no other way but... It doesn't mean it's all right. And I can see you are chagrin," says laying a hand on his shoulder. "You said it yourself, I'm your big sister, who else would you lean onto when you need help?" "You're right, but there is something else I did last night... " "Uh?" "Last night, I chased down Andy after he stabbed you, and... I blew off his knees." "You what?" "And then... I left him to die. Left him at the mercy of him ghost-zombies, I took off his legs so he would die." Jazz statres at him in awe. "Ever since the bomb... I feel I'm not the Danny you knew anymore, I've been changing, in little things that don't really matter, but then there are other things. I'm forced to do things I would never do, expect this time, I decided to do that, and I know I should feel bad about it, but I don't, I actually fell... I fell I did the right thing by letting him die, by not letting him live to kill more people, and I know I should worry about that but I don't..." "...Danny..." "To be honest, I feel I'm not your brother anymore. Like I might come to the point in where I don't even really care if I kill as long as it was the bad guy. And maybe i should feel guilty but I dont, I can't." "Damny, how..." "And I'm glad I put my suit's ghost-OS inside you, because that way I can do this. Gasper, erase these conversation from her mind." "What-" Her eyes turn completly green glowing with intensity as she get cut off abruptly by Gasper who takes over her mind erasing the conversation she just had with Danny. "So, are you ready leave?" she asks Danny. "Yep." "You sure you are ok?" "I'm fine, I'm good as knew." "efore we go, I was thinking, why don't we put a end to this prank war?" "All right... at least for the next hundred miles." "Good, starting now, then," says opening the door of the RV, letting a bucket of green goo fall over her head. "Starting soon," says Danny with a grin. "Don't worry, I'll reach the hundred miles in at least an hour." Said getting inside the RV. Epilogue 3 Technus' HQ. Ghost Zone. Sliding like a shadow on the wall, Vlad Plasmius manifests himself in his ghost form, aproaching Technus from behind. "I take it our little skim has played out as planned." Vlad inquires. "Otherwise, your call wouldn't have been so... blatant." "It played rather excellent." Technus says. "Your plan of manipulating that pothead so he would use our ghost-zombies to spread chaos while at the same time spreading and infecting people with dormant nanites through every few survivor of their attacks was..." "A scheme worth of a king, I know. Nothing like letting the pawns do all the dirty job while all you do is placing them in the right direction. It's so easy it almost feels like cheating. Now, how are the subjects?" Technus open a slinding door revelaing a line of stasis chambers with every person infected with his nanobots from every city attack by Andy. "They'r doing excelent. With a few imrovements to their Nano-Ghosts we'll have them ready to be placed as sleeping cell in every major city of the world as our own sleeping agents, waiting for the signal to be activated." "Ha! A leeping agent, I so love a good spy plot. Now, speaking our signal... did our firiend upstairs got hers?" "Yes, the incursion is on the way." Recap Page Over a month ago, a ghost-nuclear bomb exploded in Amity Park. This bomb released a dangerous cloud of nanites designed to create human-ghost hybrids, but this hybrids are not quite as those known by men, these are flawed and decaying replicas of the originals. This replicas are known as ghost-zombies. During the last month a swarm of these ghost-zombies has traveled across the country attacking cities at random, moving towards Salem, Massachusetts. This incidents call the attention of the world's hero and original second ghost-hybrid/ghost-hunter Danny Phantom who decides to travel with his big sister Jazz to work in this case and find out the truth behind all these attacks. After almost a week working the case and crossing paths again with the intolerable "Groovy Gang and the Scaredy Cat", Danny quickly jumps to the conclusion that they are responsible for the attacks and that somehow they control the ghost-zombies after seen how they made them dance in the middle of town, to become respected figures among the ghost-hunter community but just when Danny discovers this, they lose control over their ghost-zombies who turn back on their masters. Now all of Salem is under siege by the ghozbies and the Fenton brothers are fighting for their lives against a horde of them in a dance club looking for the responsible of this catastrophe. Category:Fanon